The Reckless and the Brave
by CherryPezFoo
Summary: First songfic I've ever done! I suppose you can guess who it's about, who is reckless and who is brave out of our beloved boys hmm?


**Omg! Forgot to put a disclaimer in! Please don't sue! I do not make money for this it is purely for my own enjoyment, I do not own Stand By Me or any of its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Stephen King! Neither do I own the "The reckless and the brave." Or any of the lyrics of the included in this fan fiction! Those belong to the band "All Time Low" and their record label: "Hopeless Records." Who have full ownership.**

**A/N- I've actually never uploaded one of these before, I've always been too scared, but I think this song: "The Reckless and the Brave" By All Time Low Is like just perfect for Stand By Me! A lot of people don't really touch on Chris and Teddy's relationship, okay so they are complete opposites of each other but they obviously care about each other, I mean Teddy obviously means something to Chris because Chris risks his own life dragging the poor deranged kid off the tracks when he tries to train dodge! And the time he saved him in the tree as well. I think Teddy surely must be somewhat grateful to Chris for these things, but eh, that's just me! Lyrics are in italics, please enjoy, read and review if you have the time!:)**

"The Reckless and the Brave."

Chris was a mess without Gordie. Castle rock seemed to be just desolate since his best friend had left for college a week ago. Chris found himself becoming more and more absorbed in the hours, minutes, the mere seconds of the sweetly lingering days which passed by slower than they came. He often found himself taking long strolls in the orange dawn of morning, to contemplate about his future, in a few days, he'd be getting out of this town, the town that caused him to feel so much anguish and resentment towards himself, and his own. Chris' most heated desire was to be treated like a person, not a rat, not scum, not anymore. He often fantasised about this during his walks in the deliciously crisp summer mornings, what would it be like, to be the top honour student at Law School, to be the one who frequently got A's without breaking a sweat. That was his dream. To be accepted. An unnoticed honour bestowed upon most, sought after by few. But not for much longer, would he have to bear the burden of the harsh judgements of his family's name .

It was the day before he was leave. He had long ago decided long ago that, that very day was the right time to visit the tree house for the last time. The rickety old structure in which he basically grew up in. He would finally bid his farewell. He climbed the poorly constructed ladder, like he had done many times before but this time it was different, the short climb was laced in a harrowing, bittersweet emotion, which made him choke on a sob. He heaved himself through the tiny latch, and was surprised to find, that he was not alone. Sat a few feet away was a crazy twisted smile. Dressed in a khaki T-Shirt, with dog tags hanging carelessly around the nape, the figure ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and laughed:

"Haven't seen you in a while Chamber's."

His brown eyes shielded by thick, black glasses locked with Chris'. All Chris could do was smile back;

"Could say the same for you DuChamp."

"Ehh, I been around."

Teddy barked, a devilish grin curling on his lips.

"Well, I'm leaving for law school tomorrow, so this may well be your last chance to see my gorgeous face."

Chris jibed, seeing his former friend snicker.

"Gorgeous aint the word I'd use, but good on you Chambers, finally getting outta this damned town, I'm leaving too, three days, my cousin has some odd jobs for me to do around Denver, till' the army accepts me ya know?"

"Yep I know, it all happened so fast hasn't it? Before we know it we'll be dead."

Teddy shook his head.

"No Chambers, long live us. _Long live the reckless and the brave_."

Chris sat back in horror, had Teddy just, broken out in song? Teddy began laughing his manic laugh and patted Chris on the shoulder:

"Don't worry I won't do it again. But you know something? My mom's Christian group thinks they can save me from 'myself', well. _I don't think I want to be saved _"

he sang gleefully. Chris shook his head

"Oh shit Teddy, are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little"

he giggled.

"Sing it with me! C'mon just sing how you feel."

Chris laughed

"No way man!"

"Suit yourself!"

Teddy screeched as he began to sing.

"_My song has not been sung. So long live us_."

He made gestures to Chris as he sang, which just put a smile on his face.

"_Looking out at a town called Suburbia, Everybody's just fighting to fit in,  
Little rats running mazes, having babies, It's a vicious little world, that we live in_."

"True that!"

Chris muttered half - heartedly.

"Chris, try it, really it's fun!"

Chris sighed

"Okay."

He didn't know how but the words just came to him, like he was being controlled, but by god, he really meant what he was saying.

_"Looking back at a life on the other side, I realize that I didn't fit in.  
Didn't hate it but I didn't quite relate it to my precious little world"_

Teddy punched the air and gleefully began to sing again, urging Chris to join in, Chris obliged and soon enough the pair were jumping around the tree house singing at the top of their lungs:

"_So long live the reckless and the brave, I don't think I want to be saved, my song has not been sung!"_

Teddy began to sing on his own, closing his eyes and using over-dramatized gestures:

"_And long live the fast times, so come what may, I don't think I'll ever be saved!"_

Chris butted in.

_"Our song has not been sung, Long live us!"_

Teddy began his solo, rage burning in his coffee colored eyes.

"_Breaking out of a town called Suburbia, I remember everybody always saying:  
'Little brat, must be crazy, never make it In our vicious little world'  
Still I'm leaving."_

The pair continued belting out their heartfelt tune:

"_Got a van, got a chance, got my dignity. Got a dream, got a spark, got somewhere to be.  
Take a breath, say goodbye to their precious little world!"_

_"So long live the reckless and the brave. I don't think I want to be saved, my song has not been sung, and long live the fast times, so come what may I don't think I'll ever be saved  
Our song has not been sung  
Long live us!"  
_  
As soon as they finished, a sharp pain shot through Christopher's body and he began slipping away, back to reality. He woke with a start, clutching his shoulder, on the floor was the book that had been thrown at him. He glanced at the door to see Eyeball sneering evilly at him:

"Good morning asshole."

He walked out snickering to himself and Chris rubbed his head, that was one weird dream.

**A/N - Did you guy's get it? the whole song was kind of like Chris' attitude toward the people of castle rock, he kind of made it up in his mind and it came through as a dream! Haha, I love getting into Chris' head!:)**


End file.
